24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 6: 6:00am-7:00am
Following a series of devestating terrorist attacks that have killed 900 people in many different cities over eleven weeks, many Americans have become suspicious of Middle Easterners, and amid a feeling of being 'under siege', President Wayne Palmer has arranged for a prisoner exchange bringing Jack Bauer back from China, as part of a deal between him and Abu Fayed, who will provide Palmer with the location of Hamri Al-Assad if he is given Jack. Meanwhile, at CTU Los Angeles, Morris O'Brian and Milo Pressman are in the midst of a personality conflict, and the Wallace family attempts to help Ahmed Amar. Episode guide The following takes place, between 6:00am and 7:00am... 06:00:00 broadcast]] A group of people are watching a news broadcast, which is describing the events of the last eleven weeks; a wave of attacks has devastated America, the latest of which occured in San Antonio. A Middle Eastern man joins them, and gathers furtive and suspicious glances, just as the newsreader announces that evidence points to Islamic militants as being behind the attacks. He sees his bus pulling away, and runs towards the bus attempting to get the driver to stop. However, the driver ignores him, and the bus pulls away. Inside, an Asian man is sitting with a bag, holding with an MP3 player. He presses a button and the bus is swallowed by a massive explosion. At the White House, Karen Hayes and Thomas Lennox are arguing over whether or not the new President, Wayne Palmer, should set up 'detention facilities,' which Hayes calls a euphemism for 'concentration camps,' to detain the American Muslim population, in order to stop them committing terrorist acts. Blake Simon tells President Palmer that there is precendent to this sort of action, citing Abraham Lincoln's suspension of habeus corpus during the American Civil War, and Franklin Roosevelts internment of Japanese-Americans during World War Two. 's file.]]Palmer shoots this option down, and Hayes is handed a folder by an aide. She examines it, before informing Palmer that there has been another attack, this one in Los Angeles. Palmer asks how many casualties, and Hayes tells him that there are 23 so far, including the suicide bomber himself. Palmer turns away in sadness, and picks up a folder, featuring a photograph of a man named Hamri Al-Assad. Palmer asks if they are sure that Assad is behind all these attacks. Hayes says that he is, and that without him, his entire organisation will fall apart. Lennox retorts that this is all hinging upon CTU finding, and eliminating, Assad. Blake says that CTU is calculating their probability of successfully finding Assad at 75%. Wayne Palmer laments the steep price that he has had to pay to find Hamri Al-Assad.]]When Lennox gripes that this is being optimistic, Palmer asks if he is anticipating failure. Lennox says that he is not, and is just fervently advocating having contingency plans. Palmer reminds him that contingency plans are all well and good, but reminds him that CTU has to eliminate Assad, saying that that is all there is to it. He finishes by saying that they are paying a high enough price to get him. is lectured by Milo Pressman.]] At the Counter Terrorist Unit, Los Angeles, Milo Pressman is reminding Morris O'Brian that he shouldn't send out a report without a certified header on it, mentioning that he has said it twenty times. Morris retorts, saying that Milo should update his count. Milo asks Morris if he ever opens his mouth without sarcasm just spilling out. Morris asks if they are done, and Milo tells him that he was just trying to give him a friendly warning. Morris says that Milo is settling in well in middle management. Milo asks Morris what his problem is. Morris says that he liked Milo as an analyst, and thought that he was very good, and tells him that as a boss he is a bit of a bore. reminds Morris O'Brian that he promised her he would get along with Milo Pressman.]] Milo walks away, and Chloe O'Brian asks him what is going on. Milo tells her to ask her boyfriend. Chloe confronts Morris, saying that he promised her that he would try to get along with Milo. Morris tells her that that is a promise he can't keep. Chloe tells him that she had problems when she first started but that she learned how to fit in. Morris says that that is because she is a pretty lady, and he attempts to grope her. Chloe reminds him that they are at work and that it is unprofessional. Morris asks her if she is saying that she does not like it, and Chloe says that she isn't saying that at all, and that she has come just to see if he got a request from Homeland on his priority channel. confronts Nadia Yassir about the unusual request from Homeland.]] Chloe goes to ask Nadia Yassir about the unusual request, saying that they want her to set up a channel according to military specs. Nadia says that she is cleared to do so, saying that CTU is coordinating an assault along with helicopters from Camp Pendleton. Chloe asks when, and Nadia tells her in 30 minutes. Chloe is confused, and asks who they will be attacking. Nadia tells her that their target is Assad. Chloe, incredulous, says that CTU does not know where Assad is. Nadia says that they will soon, as they have a lead. Chloe responds by saying that if they did she would know about it. Nadia tells her that they have found a way to get Assad's location. Chloe asks how, and Nadia relcutantly says "Jack Bauer". Chloe, confused, says Jack is in a Chinese prison. Nadia informs her that the President negotiated his release two days earlier. Chloe asks if Jack is coming back, and Nadia says yes. Chloe asks why the Chinese would let him go, but Nadia says that she can't talk about it, not yet. When Chloe asks in frustration why not and asks if Bill Buchanan, CTU Los Angeles' Special Agent in Charge can. Nadia says that Bill is meeting Jack at Point Mugu Naval Air Station. Nadia tells Chloe to open the military channel and put it through to the conference area. 06:07:54 arrives at the Point Mugu Naval Air Station.]] A plane taxis along a runway, as several armed men leap out of a jeep. Bill Buchanan and Curtis Manning watch the plane, flanked by armed soldiers. Curtis remarks that it must have cost the President a lot to make this happen, and Bill says that he wishes Jack could come back under different circumstances. He tells Curtis that that they don't know what Jack's state of mind will be. They walk towards the plane, Curtis with a hand on his gun, while the soldiers move to flank the plane. steps back onto American soil.]] The rear cargo hatch lowers, and Cheng Zhi, followed by a pair of Chinese guards steps out. Curtis and Bill look into the plane, as Jack Bauer is brought out. He is unkempt and ill-looking, but alive. Cheng tells Bill that he needs his signature on a release document. Bill ignores him, and demands that Jack's handcuffs be removed. Cheng orders one of his men to do so. Jack's handcuffs are removed, revealing horrendous scars. Curtis tells Jack that it is okay, saying that Jack should come with him. Jack follows him, his eyes locked on Cheng. informs Bill Buchanan that Jack Bauer never talked.]] Cheng tells Bill to convey to Palmer that Jack did not break his silence, and has not spoken a word in almost two years. Cheng emphasises that Palmer has paid a high price for Bauer's freedom. Jack takes a seat inside a hangar. Bill informs Bauer that Wayne Palmer is now President. 06:10:34 Bill begins to explain the events of the last eleven weeks, saying that buses, trains and shopping malls have all been targetted. Bill shows Jack an image of Assad, and tells him that one of Assad's men contacted them, demanding Bauer and 25 million dollars for information on Assad's whereabouts. Bill tells Jack that it is Abu Fayed, saying that Fayed wants revenge for "what happened in Beirut". Bill says that they offered him alternatives, did everything they could think of to change his mind, but he would only agree to give up Assad for Bauer. Curtis explains that he has CTU's surveillance protocols, which means that they can't track Bauer once he is in Fayed's custody, and cannot risk an extraction. 's torture at the hands of the Chinese]] Jack attempts to speak, clears his throat and asks if Audrey Raines knows if he is back. Bill says that she does not. Jack then asks if his daughter knows of his homecoming, and Bill assures him that she does not know either. Jack tells Bill to keep it that way. Curtis tells Jack that he can go and freshen up. Jack limps away to a wash basin and surveys himself in a mirror. 06:19:24 A split screen shows Bill and Curtis at the Air Station, Chloe at CTU and Wayne Palmer in the Oval Office. and her husband Bill Buchanan discuss Jack Bauer.]] A woman walks into Palmer's office as Karen makes a phone call. Bill Buchanan is on the other end. He tells her that they have Jack. Bill tells her that Jack is much worse than he expected. Karen looks at her wedding ring, telling Bill that she wishes she were with him. Bill says that she is where she needs to be. Karen says that she misses him, and Bill tells her that he misses her too. Bill says that he has to leave and take Jack to the drop point. At CTU, Chloe is watching a news report that explains the the Department of Homeland Security has taken the terror alert level to red, the highest it has been since the department's inception. Nadia is speaking to a CTU worker, when Chloe confronts her, demanding to know what is happening between Curtis, Bill and Jack. Nadia reminds her that she cannot talk about it, and Chloe tells Nadia how much Jack means to her. She also tells Nadia that sooner or later she will find out. Chloe blackmails Nadia, threatening to go to Division and report a mistake that Nadia made when she first started working at CTU, leaving the Jarvis firewall unsecured. Nadia reluctantly tells Chloe all about Fayed, and explains why Fayed wanted Jack so badly. In 1999, Fayed's brother was a part of the terrorist cell that bombed the US embassy in Lebanon. Jack was sent in to grab him and interrogate him for the names of the other cell members. She says that he died under Jack's custody. Chloe muses that now Fayed wants Jack dead. argues with Nadia Yassir.]] Chloe asks if Nadia is really planning to just deliver Jack over to Fayed, and Nadia says that they need to stop Assad. Chloe asks why CTU is organising a rescue, and Nadia explains that Fayed has the resources to detect their surveillance. Nadia says that he won't give them anything until he is clear with Jack. Chloe says that she is calling Karen, and says that she will talk to the President. Nadia says that Karen already knows and that the President authorised it. Nadia apologises about Jack, and she says that there is nothing she can do. and Morris O'Brian discuss Jack Bauer's predicament.]] Morris sees an upset Chloe, and calls her workstation. However, Chloe does not respond. Milo tells Morris that he was expecting upgrades to have been completed. Morris assures him that he will get them, and starts to walk over to Chloe. Milo tells Morris not to expect Chloe to run interference for him all the time. Morris ignores him, and asks Chloe what was going on between her and Nadia. Chloe explains Jack's situation. Jack is sitting in a car with Bill and Curtis, staring out the window. Bill hands him a phone, and Jack has a discussion with President Palmer. The President apologises for everything, and Jack says that he understands what is expected of him. Palmer gives Jack his word that his sacrifice will not be in vain. Jack thanks Wayne, and then hangs up. and Thomas Lennox watch a newscast, while Wayne ponders the wisdom of his decision to sacrifice Jack Bauer.]] In the Oval Office, Wayne explains to Lennox his apprehension over the events of the past eleven weeks, saying that he thought he understood how to do this after serving with his brother as White House Chief of Staff. Wayne goes so far as to wonder if he is the right person to lead the country. Lennox tells him that it doesn't matter. He has to lead the country, Lennox reminds him, saying that he is the President. Wayne wonders if he actually should order Jack's death. Lennox reminds him that he has to, and says that David would have done the same thing. Wayne says that that doesn't make it right, and Lennox agrees with him, but says that it is their only option. As he leaves the room, Lennox is confronted by Karen, who says that she has heard a disturbing rumour: Lennox has authorised the National Guard to set up detention facilities at convention centers and sports arenas in Los Angeles, Detroit and Philadelphia. Lennox says that it is correct, and he denies Karen's assertation that he is going over the President's head. Karen says that they are receiving complaints that government agencies have been given too much leeway. 06:28:40 Jack, Bill and Curtis walk towards a metal grate on a concrete wall. Bill's phone rings. He answers, only to find Fayed on the other end of the line. Fayed instructs Bill to handcuff Jack to the grate. Bill asks where Assad is, but Fayed says that he only give them the location of Assad if they handcuff Jack to the grate and drive away. Assad reminds Bill that he is watching them. Bill threatens him, but Fayed hangs up. Bill explains to Jack what has to happen. Jack tells him to do it. Curtis hands Bill a pair of handcuffs, and Bill walks over to Jack, before handcuffing him to the grate. Bill says that he does not know what to say. Jack explains that the only reason he fought so hard in China was because he did not want to die for nothing, and that today he can die for something. Jack tells him that it would be his way, and his choice, before telling him that it would be a relief. Bill tells Jack that he is sorry, but Jack tells him not to be, and reminds him that he has to go. Bill and Curtis turn and walk away. 06:36:54 A splitscreen shows Bill and Curtis in a car, Jack handcuffed to the grate and Chloe at CTU. Standing in her kitchen, Jillian Wallace is watching a news report on a mosque being firebombed in Culver City. The report says that memebers of the mosque are calling the incident a retaliation for the suicide bombing earlier that morning. Her husband, Ray Wallace is also watching the report, and he remarks that their son, Scott, should not be going to school. Jillian reminds him that Scott has a geometry test. Ray says that the schools should be closing down, becuase LA has just been hit. Jillian turns off the television. She tells Ray that she doesn't want to scare their son, and she doesn't want Ray scaring him either. Jillian says that she wants to keep living their lives as normally as possible. Ray reminds her that there is nothing normal about what is happening. Jillian asks him if they are supposed to hide inside their house for the rest of their lives, and Ray begins to respond, as Scott enters the room. Jillian asks him if someone named Ahmed was able to help with something. Scott says that he didn't get a chance to see him; the FBI was at his house, arresting his father. The family goes to a window, in time to see Yusuf Amar put into a car by a trio of FBI agents. Ahmed is following them, saying that they can't just arrest someone without a reason. The FBI agents ignore him. Ahmed insists that his father is not a terrorist, and that he is innocent. A pair of men are watching the goings-on. Ray says that there has to be some reason, and Jillian remarks that she is sure there has been some misunderstanding. The car drives away, and Ahmed sees the two men watching him. Ahmed tries to get back inside his house, as the two men run towards him. Jillian says that it is a contractor from down the block, named Stan. Ray says that he is calling the police. However, Scott walks towards the front door. Jillian asks what he is doing, and he tells her that he is going to Ahmed. Jillian attempts to placate her son by saying that Ray is calling the police. Scott says that the police won't do anything, and says that he isn't going to hide because his father is afraid to do the right thing. Ray says that he will handle it. He goes across the street to Ahmed's house, just as Stan kicks down the door. Ahmed, who is holding a chair to defend himself, Memorable quotes *'Newsreader': America has been victimised again. Last night's terrorist attack in San Antonio is now the latest in this series of bombings that began eleven weeks ago in ten different cities. Over nine hundred people have been killed thus far, and though no one has claimed resposnibility for this wave of death, evidence points to Islamic militants. Here in Los Angeles the mood can only be described as tense and fearful, as the Department of Homeland Security is urging all citizens to report, without delay, any suspicious persons or activities. We spoke with a Department spokesperson, who says, quote, "We don't want to start a witch hunt, but we would rather err on the side of caution, then become the next target." He then went on to say that the vigilance of the public is the best line of defense against attack. *'Thomas Lennox': Our country is under siege. Now you're the National Security advisor Karen, frankly I'm surprised by your resistance. *'Karen Hayes': These places that you keep building are nothing more than concentration camps. *'Thomas Lennox': Detention facilities, and the criteria for determining who should be detained are very reasonable. *'Karen Hayes': Reasonable? This revised plan of yours justifies locking up every American who prays towards Mecca! *'Thomas Lennox': Security has its price! *'Wayne Palmer': So does freedom, Tom. *'Bill Buchanan': Take those cuffs off him. *'Cheng Zhi': (In Chinese) Release him. *'Jack Bauer': Indistinct *'Bill Buchanan': Can't hear you, Jack. *'Jack Bauer': (Softly) Audrey? *'Bill Buchanan': Audrey doesn't know you're back. *'Jack Bauer': My daughter? *'Bill Buchanan': Kim doesn't know either. *'Jack Bauer': You keep it that way. *'Wayne Palmer': God bless you, Jack. * Wayne Palmer: I don't know if I'm the right man to lead this country. * Thomas Lennox: It doesn't matter if you think you're the right man to lead this country. You will lead this country, Mr. President, whether you like it or not. You are the President. *'Bill Buchanan': He wants me to handcuff you to that grate. *'Jack Bauer': Do it. *'Jack Bauer': Do you understand the difference between dying for something and dying for nothing? The only reason I fought so hard to stay alive in China was because I didn't want to die for nothing. Today I can die for something. My way, my choice. To be honest with you, it'll be a relief. Dramatis personae Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian *DB Woodside as President Wayne Palmer *James Morrison as Bill Buchanan *Peter MacNicol as Thomas Lennox *Jayne Atkinson as Karen Hayes *Carlo Rota as Morris O'Brian *Eric Balfour as Milo Pressman *Marisol Nichols as Nadia Yassir Guest starring *Roger Cross as Curtis Manning *Michael Angarano as Scott Wallace *Megan Gallagher as Jillian Wallace *Tzi Ma as Cheng Zhi *Adoni Maropis as Abu Fayed *Kal Penn as Ahmed Amar *Raphael Sbarge as Ray Wallace *Eric Bruskotter as Stan *Steven Schub as Samir Co-starring *D. C. Douglas as USOJ Blake Simon *Ruben Pla as Yusuf Amar *Khalil Joseph as Middle Eastern Man *Marci Michelle as CTU Worker *Benito Paje as Young East Asian Man *Stephen Merchant as CTU Worker (uncredited) Background information and notes * For the season six premiere, the cast and crew had a viewing party at Mary Lynn Rajskub's house. * First episode in a 4 hour, 2 night premiere. This episode is the season premiere of 24's sixth season. * This season, only Kiefer Sutherland, Mary Lynn Rajskub and James Morrison return to the main cast, but they have been joined by Jayne Atkinson, Carlo Rota and DB Woodside, who have been upgraded from recurring status last season. *Eric Balfour also joins the main cast, following the longest absence of any returning 24 character at 105 epsiodes. * There are two new additions to the main cast: Marisol Nichols as Nadia Yassir and Peter MacNicol as Tom Lennox. *Roger Cross has been downgraded from the main cast to a guest star. *Stephen Merchant, the British co-writer and director of the English version of "The Office", has an uncredited cameo appearance at the seventh minute of the episode as a CTU Worker. *Kiefer Sutherland is not credited for this episode on the standalone DVD of the sixth season premiere. *Regina King does not appear in this episode, despite being a series regular for season six. 601 Day 601 Day 601